Ranks
'Rank Info Page' Hello! In case you are new and have no idea what ranks are, they are what defines your status in this server. The people with staff ranks are here to help you, and everyone else is either a regular player, or a donator. Donators get cool powers but everyone is subject to the same rules. 'Player Ranks:' 'Mortal' Requirement: Default Mortals are Members, and you will recieve this rank upon joining. Some basics commands are: */tpa */tpahere */spawn */warp */afk */report to report a player. */list to list all connected players */balance to check how much money you have. */home *1 home (Set by using /sethome) Do /help for a full list of commands. 'Donator Ranks:' Donate to be promoted to the following ranks! A player that invites at least 20 active friends will recieve Agrius for free. 'Terms and Conditions:' *100% No refunds. *Ranks are non-transferable after claim. *No immunity from punishment from any form of violation of the server rules. *We are not responsible for any damage, loss, death or any sort of the usage of this service or server. *Kids, please ask your parents before donating! We aren't responsible in any way if you fail to heed this warning, and if you get punished, we won't give you any refunds or compensation! *Terms and conditions may be subject to change without notification. 'Agrius' Requirement: Donate £2 to the server. *Agrius gets 10,000 crons after donating. */kit stone *3 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2 'Cyclopes' Requirement: 'Donate £10 to the server. *Cyclops gets 50,000 crons after donating. */kit iron */seen (player) to see when your friends were last online. */nick *5 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2. 'Geryon Requirement: 'Donate £20 to the server. *Geryon gets 100,000 crons after donating */kit gold */nick *15 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2. 'Orion Requirements: '''Donate £30 to the server. *Orion gets 250,000 crons after donating */lightning */kittycannon */fireball */TNT */heal */feed */fly */kit diamond */nick *Unlimited homes by doing /sethome , /sethome 2. '''Note: You may not kill people with the commands! Doing so may result in a demotion. You are not allowed to sell, trade, or give away diamond sets. You will be demoted. 'Talos' Requirement: 'Be the highest donator of the Month with a minimum of £10. *Able to go to creative mode by doing /gm 1 , /gm 0. '''Note: ' After a month, you will lose your rank if you are not the next month's highest donator. You '''cannot spawn items and give it to non-creative players or you will be demoted immediately. 'Staff Ranks:' Want to be a staff member on Cronus? Work hard, be kind, and follow the rules. Never ask for a promotion. Staff Dedication Pledge I swear by the owner, everyone else, and I take to witness all the people, to keep according to my ability and my judgement, the following Oath and agreement:To consider dear to me, them who taught me this art; to help them whenever I have time. I will judge fairly and treat offenders according to their offence, regardless of their ranks.I will not accept bribes from anybody to ban an innocent bystander. I will do my job with pride, and will fix griefs whenever possible.' ' I will attend to reports immediately and will not post false or misleading reports.' ' It is my duty to patrol the warps, and the world to keep players from evil doers.' ' When a player has a question I will answer it to the best of my ability.' If I keep this oath faithfully, may I enjoy my job and practise my art, respected by all players and in all times; but if I swerve from it or violate it, may the reverse be my job. All Staff will have to agree to this pledge. 'Helper' Requirement: '''Must be at least 12 years old, a long time player on the server, mature, and speak good English. Helpers are the ambassadors of the server! Once a new player comes in, at least one Helper must help him/her if they have any questions. Help them to login if they haven't replied or moved. Helpers are basically Consultants. '''Current Helpers: '' Caelann, Miinimin, marcusteh1238, hardstyledude12, cumshot, logicinchaos, xxxCandyman, xWaffles, jokill098, saintbless2, RatchetMine, Curtis2, xXCrafter568Xx, warfaredude71, angelaheng, drakonslair, FrozencookiE, Sientax, Zalthorias, angelrideer, Asland54, BlankJustice, BlackHawkEagle, CassaBanana, NinaSunshine, Chris2549, ILoveApples, creeperface2398, TokipeliMC, Destructin, HahaWT, DarKayos'' 'TrialMod' Requirements: '''Mature, reliable, long time player with a good sense of responsibility, judgement and moral principles. At least 13 years old. Mods in training. Have to show initiative, good work ethics and be active. '''Current TrialMods: stevie (Media), Ben (Events) 'Moderator' Requirement: '''Passing the Trialmod Test! Moderators HAVE to help out players and report griefers, spammers or any other person who breaks a rule! Moderators can have a special job asides general moderating of the server. Their special job indicates a part of the server of which they are in-charge and specific questions may be directed to them. '''Current Mods: Wippy (Towns), leroy07jornt (Events), achmoop (Towns), JunBin (Events) 'HeadMod' Requirement: '''Chosen by the owner. There will be only 1 Hero. Hero manages the moderators. '''Current HeadMod: MCsneo (Towns and World Edit). 'Admin and HeadAdmin' Requirement: '''Minimum of HeadMod rank. '''Demigods: '''The owner will pick the admin. '''Current Admin: Rhy_ (Customer Relations), MCsneo Titans: 'The owner will pick the head admins. 'Co-Owner Requirement: '''Chosen by the owner. '''Current Co-Owners: ''DeathByLard and RedShuriken'' Co-Owners have access to most commands and can do whatever they want without breaking the rules. 'Ruler '(Owner) Unobtainable. Only droop.